Poke Pen Pals
by Lavenderangel
Summary: Co-authored with Miss Black Dragon. 2 trainers letters to one another through out their journeys. I write the odd parts, she writes the even. Chapter 4 up! Chapter 5 coming soon, I hope. :-)
1. Default Chapter

Poke Pen Pals  
  
Chapter 1: Beginning of a New Life  
  
By: Lavenderangel A. K. A.: Kasumi_grl  
  
To: I_wanted_Cyndaquil_you_idiot@pokenewbies.net  
  
From: Angel_of_peace@pokenewbies.net  
  
Subject: First day on the rode  
  
Tari  
  
Things seem so quiet here. I'm used to hearing cars go by, and my Mom watching Friends in the next room. But out here in the Viridian Forrest, it's virtually silent. The crickets are chirping, and my radio's playing, but aside from that, there's nothing.  
  
Hikari, my female Growlithe is asleep next to me. She's beautiful, Tari, and very friendly. You'd love her.  
  
I left home just over 12 hours ago, but it feels like so much longer. Hikari and I are getting along fine. I can't understand her of course, but as time goes on, I'm sure that will change.  
  
We were only on the rode a few minutes when we came across an injured Pidgi. His wings were all scratched up, and when I came closer to him, the poor thing tried moving away. He was scared of me!  
  
Hikari seemed to know that I only wanted to help him, and hurried to reassure him. Finally, he let me bandage his wings, but I didn't put him in a Pokeball. I didn't want to capture him if he didn't want to go with me.  
  
I brought him to a Pokemon center, and Nurse Joy gave him a real checkup. She said aside from his cuts he was fine physically. But he still seems a little scared of me and of humans in general.  
  
I asked Hikari to ask him if he'd like to come with me, and he finally said yes. I told him that I would release him any time he likes and he seemed relieved by that.  
  
I like keeping at least one of my Pokemon out of their Pokeball as I walk, just so I can have some company. Flash, which is what I have named the Pidgi, because of Pidgiots quick speed, usually doesn't like to stay out much. He can't fly very well, and doesn't trust me enough to pirtch on my shoulder.  
  
I named my Growlithe Hikari because of Growlithe's fire ability. Hikari means light, so I thought it fit. Anyway, Hikari loves it though. She runs around sniffing everything, but always seems to know not to stray too far from me.  
  
Tari, it's so pretty here. It's the perfect temperature. A nice fall breeze rustles the leaves, and the ground is carpeted with a layer of colorful leaves. I just took a picture of Hikari sleeping in the leaves. She looks so adorable, I'll send you a copy if you'd like.  
  
So how was your first day in Joto? I hope it was just as enjoyable as mine. Life in Pallet seems so long ago. I've only been gone a day, but it feels like a whole different lifetime. My journey as a Pokemon trainer is almost like a different life entirely.  
  
This is the beginning of a new life for me, for both of us. "That's cheesy," you're screaming at me, but it seems fitting.  
  
I can tell you didn't get your Pokemon of choice, but I hope the rest of your day was enjoyable. Please answer soon!  
  
Love Cassie  
  
[A/N As it says in the summary, Miss Black Dragon and I are co-authoring this fic. I write the odd parts, she writes the even.  
  
Disclaimer: All Pokemon belong to their respective owners, but Cassie is mine. Tari belongs to Miss Black dragon, as the main plot for this fic does.] 


	2. Violet Obsessions and Tarika's Rantings ...

Poké Pen Pals  
  
Chapter 2: Violet Obsessions and Tarika's Rantings  
  
By: Miss Black Dragon (A.K.A. Prima)  
  
~~~~~ start chapter ~~~~~  
  
To:  
Angel_of_peace@pokenewbies.net  
(Cassie)  
From:  
I_wanted_Cyndaquil_you_idiot@pokenewbies.net  
  
Subject: Re: First day on the rode (typo, my dear. *road.)  
Dear Cass,  
  
It's quiet where you are? Heh, lucky girl. I'm sort of stuck with Zack and Jace  
- did I tell you about them? Anyway, Zack's the guy I have a crush on -  
coincidentially, my rival in training, AND he got Cyndaquil. T_T Jace is his  
best friend, he's kinda weird, but really nice once you get to know him.  
  
Kinda stuck, you're asking? Wellll, I do have a choice in the matter, but I'd  
rather have company on my journey than going it alone. For the time being,  
anyway. You're so brave, facing your journey alone on your first day. I probably  
couldn't do that. (Oh yeah, I did.. But I did run into Zack and battle him, so  
it wasn't so bad. Got any rivals over there in Kanto?)  
  
OKay, I suppose you aren't really alone if you've got your Pokémon with you.  
It's so different out here on a journey...  
  
Yeah, I'm finally free of my hyperactively annoying sister, and my overbearing  
parents! YAAAAY! *slight sarcasm*  
I miss my friends, though.. Celebi, that sounds so pathetic, I miss my friends  
more than I miss my family. Really, Saffire, Corynna, and everybody else, I'll  
miss 'em...  
(random note, wonder if Zack misses Corynna. Corynna's his little sister, in  
case I forgot to mention that. Pro'lly doesn't miss her.)  
  
How ridiculous, I've mentioned nothing about my own journey. As my e-mail  
address suggests, I didn't get Cyndaquil. T_T You're so lucky, you got a pyro  
Pokemon. Oh well, decided to at least go for the type advantage over Zack and  
get Totodile. Called him Splashter, for obvious reasons. Splashter's kinda  
hyperactive, whenever I let him out of his 'Ball he wets everything in site  
(including me), so I only let him out for battles.  
  
I usually don't have Pokémon out of their Poké Balls... This may sound  
superficial or something, but my mp3 player's pretty good company. I end up  
singing most of the time, a trainer had to yell at me a few times before he  
could get a battle out of me.  
  
I'm in Violet City now, the third town on the map. Cherrygrove City's not too  
far from New Bark Town, I've been there in the weekends and stuff. But it's a  
pretty boring town, the most there is is a Pokémon Center, and a P-Mart. And  
there was this old guy that gave me a map card for my Poke Gear, pretty nice of  
him, no?  
  
What am I thinking, I forgot to mention my other Pokemon! My Pokemon are all at  
level 10. There's Splashter, my Totodile, and then there's Flya, my own Pidgey  
(Pidgey, not Pidgi =P). There's Rocky and Rocky, Geodude and Onix respectively,  
and I have a Butterfree called Bugsta, and a Rattata called Jawz. Rocky (Onix)  
won't listen to me, he keeps ignoring me in battle... ='(  
  
The first day of my journey? (I'm on day 3.. I think..) It was just like walking  
the way from New Bark to Cherrygrove, but this time, I was the one who sent out  
trained Pokemon to battle the Wildies. It took a while to get the battle  
reflexes sorted, but the thought process is automatic now. For me, during  
battle, it's like, "Pokemon! Sentret... Normal type... Normal moves won't hurt  
Rock type.. send out Rocky! GO!"  
  
Wow, I'm weird. ^_^  
  
Well, I'm glad you're having a good time in Viridian Forest. (only one R) It  
sounds really beautiful there, next time I visit Cousin Erika, I'm gonna beg and  
beg and beg to go to Viridian Forest. (and bring my digi-cam along, a'course)  
Violet City is very... violet. I swear, the builders and painters and stuff are  
obsessed with VIOLET. Violet paint, violet flowers, violet violets..  
Oh great, now the guys are starting too, Jace just stole my Poké Gear and turned  
my font violet for no apparent reason.  
  
(To annoy her! Nyah nyah!)  
  
Ohhh goody...  
  
Must go, before Jace and Za(asduliojselfdfhurtg[a=fosad)ck stuff up my e-mail  
(daoplkdsapoilsdfodsvl) further.  
  
(Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!Squee!!!)  
  
BAD BOY! Fiddling with my Cut and Paste like that...  
  
Love ya, cheesiness is good, yes the new life thing is very fitting, already I'm  
missing my friends and wondering who m'sis is annoying, love the way you  
described V.Forest btw,  
~Tari/ka [running off rather hurriedly]  
  
(TARI LOVES ZAAACK!)  
  
GIVE ME BACK MY POKE GEAR!  
  
So now they hit Caps Lock on me... T_T  
  
~~~~~ end chapter ~~~~~  
  
[A/N: As it seems, my parts seem to be the oddER parts, seeing as Tari's not  
alone on her journey...  
  
Pokémon belongs to people who aren't us, Tari, Jace, and Zack belong to me, and  
Cassie belongs to Lavenderangel.  
  
The original PokéPenPals fic was written by us about.. two years ago, is it?  
However, it was on a joint account that we've lost the password to, so we can't  
write it anymore. T_T  
  
If you like A) the concept of letter/e-mail writing, or B) the characters in my  
section (hoping not to sound too conceited here), the original PokéPenPals fic  
is here:  
  
And Out'a the Stereotype, my fic with Tari, Jace, and Zack in it, is here:  
  
Now, I think I've ranted on long enough. Ta-ta!  
  
~Miss Black Dragon] 


	3. Chapter 3: by Lavenderangel

Poke Pen pals  
  
Chapter 3: New Pokemon and Rocky Battles  
  
To: I_wanted_cyndaquil_you_idiot@pokenewbies.net  
  
From: Angel_of_peace@pokenewbies.net  
  
Author's note: Before I start this chapter, I wanted to apologies to Miss Black Dragon for putting up her chapter so late. I've been sick, had 3 tests to study for, and let's not forget my tendency to be very lazy! Anyway, I'm very sorry it took so long to be up, and I tried to get this one out a lot quicker. Amazingly, it took even longer as you can no doubt tell.  
  
---  
  
Dear Tari,  
  
I'm glad your journey got off to a good start. Lucky you, I'd love to have some people to travel with. Hikari, Flash and Flutter are great, but it's not the same as humans, you know?  
  
Oh! I forgot to tell you about Flutter! She was really the first Pokemon I caught. Flash was my second Pokemon, but Flutter I battled for.  
I was just coming out of viridian forest when I tripped over something. It was a meddapod. I was overjoyed, since I adore Butterfrees and instantly sent out Hikari.  
  
I ordered her to bite the meddapod, and it started evolving! I got worried and Hikari did, too. She backed up slightly as the Butterfly Pokemon emerged. She was beautiful, Tari. She was a bright yellow, and she flapped her wings, going airborne. I stopped staring as she tackled Hikari.  
  
I got mad then and ordered Hikari to do ember. Though Flutter flew away before Hikari could hit her, her wings were still singed, and she slowly began to slow down, losing both strength and speed.  
  
As she began to drop towards the ground, Hikari bit her, and she collapsed, completely exhausted.  
  
I caught her, and we became friends very quickly. She, like Hikari, loves being out. She'll sometimes land on my shoulder, but mostly flutters alongside me.  
  
We reached Pewter yesterday. I battled a Rattata this morning, but didn't catch him. There was this 10-year-old watching me with his Charmander, and I could tell he was just dying to have the Pokemon, so I let Flutter weaken it, just to see what kind of moves she had, then called her back.  
  
I didn't stay around very long to watch, but I'm pretty sure the boy caught him.  
  
I've fought a few battles here. A bug catcher found me right after I left the forest… he was easy. He had a butterfree, and after a few embers from Flash, he was out cold.  
  
I went into the gym earlier this morning and challenged the leader, Brock's assistant. He was hard! Butterfree took his Onix out, though.  
  
I'm pretty sure I spelled that wrong… ah well. You were always the spelling freak, not me.  
  
I think I'll fight Brock tomorrow. It's only the third day of my journey, and so much has happened!  
  
I'm sitting at an outdoor café as I write this. I had an ice cream Sunday, and am glancing at people as they walk by. There was this one couple; I swear he was about to propose.  
  
They were sitting at the table behind mine, and he kept fiddling with something in his pocket… and the girl didn't even notice!  
  
Oh well, maybe I'm wrong. Could be something he always does, who knows.  
  
I know that whole couple thing was kind of random, sorry. There's just so much I want to tell you, but when I finally get the chance, nothing comes to mind.  
  
Oh, hold on a sec, this boy wants to talk to me.  
  
Tari, I know there's no need to apologise, since when you read this you won't even realize I stopped writing, but I feel like I should apologise anyway.  
  
The boy's name is Jake. He just wanted to know if he could sit with me. He likes Hikari, he told me. He used to have a pet Growlithe.  
  
He seems really shy. Most boys our age won't shut up! But he's just sitting there, drinking his Dr. Pepper and occasionally petting Hikari… she seems to like it.  
  
Actually, maybe he's a bit younger than us. He's a little short… and really thin, too. But he has a nice smile… Hikari licked his hand, and he smiled for a second…  
  
Jeez, I wish he'd say something. It suddenly seems so quiet… why am I so tense?  
  
I'm sorry, Tari, I'm just not myself all of a sudden. I can't think of anything else to say… my gosh, I can barely think. I just can't stop staring at Jake… man, he must think I'm pretty strange.  
  
Well, I'm sending this before I say anything too embarrassing that I know you'll use for blackmail some day. Write me soon, with news on how you're doing!  
  
Hopefully, by the next time I write you, I'll have won my first badge!  
  
Bye for now!  
  
Love,  
Cassie 


	4. Chapter 4: By Miss Black Dragon

PokÃ©PenPals  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
By: Miss Black Dragon  
  
A/N: Wowwww... so long since last chapter... Lots of sincere apologies to Lavenderangel for taking ages to come up with this. I have a chronic case of Lazywriteritis and overcommitment.  
  
~~~~~ start chapter ~~~~~  
  
To: Angel_of_peace@pokenewbies.net (Cassie) From: I_wanted_Cyndaquil_you_idiot@pokenewbies.net  
  
Subject: YAAAAAY!!!  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GO, GO, MEEEEEEE!!!  
  
(Tari, SHUT UP!)  
  
Go AWAY, Jace. Stupid boys, they can't see when girls are in their moments of glory...  
  
I GOT MY ZEPHYR BADGE!!! Who's the gal?!  
  
[Certainly not you.]  
  
Flip OFF, Zack! I'm trying to write an e-mail here! Just because you're jealous that yo  
  
[I am NOT jealous!]  
  
Heh. I fought Falkner (Violet City Gym Leader) today. Well, first there were two trainee trainers, but I just fought one of them. The kid had a Pidgey or something, I forgot. Rocky (Geodude - Rocky the Onix is still not listening to me) totally kicked birdy behind.The other one was pretty short sighted and I managed to sneak past him.  
  
After that battle, I sprinted back to the PokÃ©mon Center and healed up, then went back to the Gym, snuck past the other trainer, and fought Falkner!  
  
Falkner had a Pidgey and a Pidgeotto. His Pidgeotto turned out to be a level lower than all my PokÃ©mon, it kinda surprised me. Rocky REALLY clipped their wings, the only problem they had was this weird Ground type move, Mud Slap. It actually worked pretty well against Rocky, I was really shocked. But as long as Rocky kept tossing in those Rock Throws and I kept giving Rocky Berries, we were fine! We clipped Falkner's wings together!  
  
But you know what the real icing on the cake was?  
  
[Don't. You. DARE.]  
  
*smugly* Zack challenged Falkner too. Zack lo  
  
-----  
  
To: Angel_of_peace@pokenewbies.net From: I_wanted_Cyndaquil_you_idiot@pokenewbies.net  
  
Subject: Sorry...  
  
Sorry about that. Zack hit Send before I could get a chance to finish. But he's asleep now, so it's alright.  
  
*thoughtfully* For someone I've got a crush on, Zack is a real sore loser.  
  
Anyway. As I was saying, Zack lost to Falkner. Guess his PokÃ©mon aren't so hot after all...  
  
After I won (and Zack didn't! haha! ...is it bad to be gloating over beating your crush at something?), Falkner gave me the Zephyr badge. It's really pretty, it's shiny silver, and it's in the shape of two wings put together. And it looks really good pinned to my shirt.  
  
Whoooooo, does Cassie dearest have a -crush-? *cheeky grin*  
  
Really though, Jake sounds quite neat. Find out more about him, see if you've got anything in common, see if he'll come journeying with you. But don't rush it. Move slowly, but not too slowly.  
  
Look at me, giving romance advice when I myself have no experience in the matter. Must go, before I say anything stupid. Need the sleep anyway.  
  
Love ya, ~Tari/ka  
  
~~~~~ end chapter ~~~~~  
  
[Again, apologies to Lavenderangel for getting this out so late...] 


End file.
